


Your Name on My Wrist

by Lightning1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning1/pseuds/Lightning1
Summary: *So, not good at titles.Ok... So instead of a name, you have the initials of your soulmate upon your dominate wrist. These initials only appear once you reach a certain age, after all, why would a kid be thinking of a soulmate...? How about a more appropriate age when love is truly on their mind?Join as our favorite Revolionaries navigate College and finding the one who's initials are upon their wrists.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a read! This is the first chapter! Please, leave a comment after! Would love to know your thoughts. ^^

Hercules sighed as he opened the door to his dorm room. Honestly, he wished that they would tell students who their roommates were. Would make things a little easier… After shutting the door, he finally took in the sounds of the room and a grin couldn’t help making its way to his face. There was only one person he knew who could type as fast as it sounded like.

Leaving his stuff at the door, Hercules came more into the room and wasn’t surprised to see a familiar Latino sitting at one of the desks typing away fiercely on his laptop. The Irishman looked over the other male, taking him in. Last time Hercules had seen the other male was six years ago, but there was one thing that didn’t change about the male was that once he got to typing, he was non-stop. Herc moved to stand behind the other male, not bothering to be quiet as he knew his friend was too absorbed in his writing to hear anything; which gave Hercules the perfect chance… He reached out and covered his friend’s eyes causing the smaller to yelp in shocked surprise before trying to force the hands away which was not easy or simple as Hercules was far stronger than the other. It was only when the Latino stopped fighting, resigned to his fate of pausing did Hercules move his hands just a bit, just enough that Alex could better see the familiar initials upon his wrist. Hercules grinned wider when his heard his friend gasp and turn to properly face him.

“Hercules fucking Mulligan! I’ll be damned!” Alex greeted, grinning, “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again, man!”

Of course, with that Alex hugged Hercules as both knew he was a giant teddy bear and appreciated the occasional physical contact while Alex usually went to either or of the extreme, wanting too much contact or not wanting any at all. Mostly depended on the people too. Hercules laughed as he returned the hug.

“Good to see you too.” He greeted, “Especially after you went MIA on me! What happened to you, man?”

Of course, he raised a brow when Alex flinched, pulling away. The smile graced to him didn’t help none as Hercules crossed his arms, unbelieving that Alex was going to try subtle charming to explain himself. Yeah, Herc could be your best friend, your cuddle buddy, but he also wasn’t the one to be so easily fooled and Alex should surely remember that. The slight falter to Alex’s smile and wince shown that yes, he clearly remembered, but wanted to give it a try anyways.

Alex sighed, “I maybe… Got myself in the situation to be rehoused…”

Hercules sighed, lightly punching Alex’s shoulder, “I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, man! Lost my best friend in the whole neighborhood!”

“I know, I know…! I’m sorry, but seriously it wasn’t my fault! The asshole had it coming! He tried-.”

“Look. I don’t care who started it, who had it coming, or even what the topic was about… You were supposed to stay out of trouble. You promised me…” Herc informed after having covered Alex’s mouth to- bluntly put- shut him up, “And as much as I had worried about you all these years, as much as I have wanted to yell at you and lecture for your carelessness… I’m putting it in the past… you should too… Because man, am I just simply glad to see you again! And you look better than you did last I saw you. Still a twig, but… You’re getting there.”

Of course, he laughed when after he removed his hand, he was rewarded for his words with Alex shoving him with as much strength as his smaller frame possessed which wasn’t much, if nothing for Hercules’s size, but he let himself be swayed just a bit to appease his dorm mate.

“You are an honest to god ass, Mulligan.” Alex stated, but there was no heat to his words.

Once again, Hercules laughed. “I am well aware, Hamilton.” He teased, “After all, someone has to if they are to be around you.”

That only resorted to another shove from the smaller male which really turned to an all-out wrestling match between the two. Though Alex didn’t have much mass to his small frame, he certainly had agility to make up for it against Hercules’s broader frame. By the time they both settled down to actually talk and catch up, both were out of breath, but neither could be happier to speak with their friend again, talking about all the changes since they had last seen each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So, among all the fiasco, have you at all met your soulmate yet?” Hercules asked his friend.

Sure, he didn’t much expect a yes, especially knowing how Alexander was, but at the same time, he was so out there, so loud and outspoken, there was no way that his mate was going to be on the sidelines. Hercules just knew that any mate of Alexander’s was going to be just as bright and outspoken. After all, someone needed to be able to keep up with Hamilton.

Alex softly smiled and shook his head. “No… Not yet. But hey! We’re at College! Places like this are the most popular of places to find one’s soulmate! I’m certain that at some point, you and I, we’ll find our mates here! And man, am I looking forward to knowing the person who has so many initials.” He said, grinning stupidly.

“Yeah…? At least that narrows down who my mate is. I wonder about yours. There must be a whole lot of J. Ls around.” Hercules teased, laughing as Alexander threw a pillow at him in retaliation.

“Shut up…” Alexander muttered, no real bite to his words as there usually was which got Hercules attention, not only that but he noticed his friend was running his thumb over the initials on his wrist with a look upon his face that was very unbecoming of one Alexander Hamilton.

“Hey…” Hercules muttered, reaching out and grabbing Alexander’s wrist to ground him in the now, “You’ll find them, Alex… And when you do, there is no way they could refuse loving you. You are determined and far too passionate for what you believe in… Those initials are there for a reason, because that person is made for you…. Just like you were made for them… Don’t forget that…”

Of course, at his words, Alex tried to offer a sincere smile, but Hercules knew Alex all too well and he knew even better that Alex’s personality was a lot for people to handle, especially fosters… He had no doubt that some have tried to break Alexander down at one point to try containing the Hurricane the boy was… Alex had told him a bit after they first became friends about a couple of his fosters. Heck, Hercules had been there when Alex couldn’t contain his opinion a few times at school. Alex had some baggage with him thanks to those people who didn’t know how to handle who Alexander was. Who couldn’t embrace the amazing things the boy was no doubt going to do when he grew up… Which is why he had a soulmate who would always be there…


	2. Here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette finally joins the school! And here we meet our sweetie John!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to mostly be switching between Herc's and Laf's views. There are a lot of stories focused on Lams, so I'd like to brush them a little to the side and give Mullette some more love.
> 
> Sorry. And Yes, i know there is a lot more conversation in this chapter. Just cuz Lafayette and John don't know each other yet while Hercules and Alex do.
> 
> On that note, thanks so much for the kudos guys! I am so glad that you like it so far. ^^ I'll try hard to stick with this for you all! <3

Lafayette sighed as he walked into his dorm room a little late. Even though he had lived in America for a year, things were still rather confusing for him and College was expected to be far more complicated. Also didn’t help that they didn’t give a name or even a slight bit of information about his room mate which would have been greatly appreciated. All he could do was hope that they weren’t against who he was…

Walking down the slight hall into the more spacious living space where a kitchenette and restroom were off to the immediate left, there was two twin bed against the far wall and study desks facing the walls at the foot of their beds. Lafayette wasn’t surprised to see who he supposed was his dorm mate already there, claiming the bed farthest from the kitchenette and restroom, but that was all the better for Lafayette. Since his dorm mate hadn’t seemed to notice his entrance, Lafayette took a moment to take in the other male, unable to help smiling to see the mess of curled hair around their head just barely restrained by a single ponytail at the nape of their neck. Another prominent feature was the cluster of freckles that were spread along the male’s face, arms, and his exposed legs.

Carefully setting his things done upon his bed, Lafayette got a little closer to his roommate, finally noticing the cords hanging in front of the male, that explained why his roommate hadn’t noticed him other than he was obviously distracted with whatever he was doing in his booklet, he was listening to music! Lafayette smiled and got a little closer to see what his roommate was doing, not at all thinking that his roommate might not appreciate him looking, and was startled that after seeing him add a finishing touch to the face of what could only be a turtle, the sketchbook was closed and his dorm mate was staring at him with displeasure.

“Can I help you?” asked the male, Lafayette quickly noticed the slight accent to the words that was nearly similar to his cousin, Thomas.

“Non. I was only curious of what you were doing and… Well, forgive me. I’m Marie- Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis De Lafayette, your roommate.” He introduced, offering his hand to shake, “And you are…?”

His roommate was silent for a bit even as he shook Lafayette’s hand. “Name’s John Laurens…” he finally said, “Sorry, what did you say your name was again?”

“Marie- Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis De Lafayette… Why?” Lafayette responded, wondering what John was thinking based on the look upon his face.

John simply shook his head. “Nothin’ just… Thought I was mistaken… Guess not.” He answered.

This caused Lafayette to tilt his head, his brows furrowed. “Mistaken about what?” he asked as he carefully sat on John’s bed which it appeared the other didn’t mind as he turned to more comfortably face him.

“Well… No offense, but your name is long… Like, a mouthful long…” John said with an apologetic smile which Lafayette brushed off as he’s had worse reactions from people about his name, “So, I kinda had to hear it again because, uh… I thought I heard… Well, I know I heard you say Marquis… I remember hearing about that when studying in London… That’s like… French royalty, right?”

“Oui. In British terms, a Marquis would be placed close to an Archduke.” Lafayette answered, “Ah… But at this point it is just a title we continue to carry.”

“But you still are wealthy.” John said, an undertone of a question it sounded like, but it was more said in a statement.

“Oui…” Lafayette muttered in answer, not sure why that mattered as he watched John nod, though the male wasn’t looking at him, “And what does it matter of my wealth?”

John shook his head. “It doesn’t. At least not really…” he muttered in answer and Lafayette watched him place his sketchbook aside before giving him a curious look, “So… Soulmates… Have you met yours?”

Lafayette raised a brow at John. Obviously, something about Wealth bothered John, but he understood that they didn’t know each other that well, so it wasn’t really right to get into that talk… So he allowed John to change the conversation. “Non… I haven’t. And I don’t think it shall be that easy, either…” he answered.

John groaned. “Yeah… I know exactly what you mean…” he muttered as he leaned against the wall, “I got only two letters for my initials… What about you?”

“Same… My Initials are H and M… Yours?” Lafayette said.

John didn’t answer, instead removing his armband to show the letters A and H. Lafayette took notice that the letters were in an elegant style before John had once more covered it up.

“And why do you cover it?” Lafayette asked him, curiously.

“Because I don’t want any girls to see it and try to copy so they can claim they are my soulmate thanks to bribes from my father…” John answered, bluntly which surprised Lafayette.

“Your father… Is bribing girls to- how you say- fake being your soulmate?! Why?” Lafayette asked.

John rubbed his hands together, almost like he didn’t want to answer for a moment before taking a deep breath just to mutter, “Because I don’t like girls… … And he won’t accept my soulmate being a boy. He wants to make sure that I have a girlfriend at all times so there isn’t a chance of me dating a boy...”

Lafayette was surprised for a moment just to tsk under his breath as he shook his head. “I am sorry, mon ami… It sounds like your father is a real… How you say? Jerk?” he said, “How could he try forcing a female companion for you when it isn’t his place to do so….?”

John shrugged. “He’s never really liked same-sex couples…” he muttered, “I don’t know why…”

Lafayette frowned at that and it was awkwardly quiet between the two before John shifted nearly uncomfortable, “John, are you alright…?” he asked.

“Does it bother you that I don’t like girls…?” John asked, softly smiling.

“What? Non. Of course not! Saying it bothered me would make moi a… Oh… Hipocriff?” Lafayette said, unable to help smiling as his response caused John to really laugh, making his whole face light up.

“What? I think you mean, Hypocrite.” John stated as he rubbed at his eyes to remove tears.

“Oui. That is what I meant.” Lafayette said, “Now, John… Care to tell me what it is that you are coming to College for?”

Of course, he frowned when right away that made the relaxed aura around John fade. Oh dear, it seemed Lafayette was going to have a real issue with John’s family… Not like he didn’t deal with such attitude from his Uncle enough as it was.

“Father heavily insisted upon Law…” John muttered, crossing his arms as he stared hard at the floor, clearly just thinking about how it came to this weighed heavy on his mind.

“Oh, Mon Ami…” Lafayette muttered to himself just to shake his head before he playfully nudged him, “None of that, oui? How about instead you show moi what you were working on, huh? I believe I saw a turtle.”

Of course, before John could even think to say no, Lafayette had already grabbed the previously forgotten sketchbook and was already up off the bed, trying to flip through it before John was up, trying and failing to grab him. Their room was filled with laughter as the two danced around each other, skillfully avoiding being grabbed.


End file.
